


The Abduction of Leopa

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic Insect, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: High Priestess Leopa of the erebidae, a moth-like race of aliens, has been kidnapped so she can be delivered to the Princess Sidra as her newest prized pet.





	1. Captain Oda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



“Admiral, we’ve got our prize,” Yuko all but snarled in triumph into the communication box. She’d demanded the ‘chatterbox’ from a subordinate as soon as she was back on the spaceship, and she stumbled as the undersized stealth ship started preparations to leave the planet. It was smaller than anything Yuko was used to, but she was willing to forego the majesty of her ship for one of the smaller scuttles for the mission she was given.

“Captain Oda,” the Admiral’s voice came over the box clipped and strained and she sneered as she thought of his pale, pinched face looking all the paler and more pinched when he had to face the fact she’d gotten through the barricade his barrage was struggling with in half the time she was given. She relished the discomfort in his voice as he continued, “Good work. Return to the Easter Palace immediately.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Yuko said and tossed the chatterbox to her subordinate, not caring if it was on or not when she laughed. “I’ll have that old bag of bones’ job in a month! Hell, I’ll have it as soon as we deliver the goods! Now call back everyone who doesn’t want to stay on this bugball, we’re making for the Cascade.”

 

* * *

  

Yuko Oda flew the way she did everything in her life: fast and recklessly. In the underwhelming comet-skimmer her mission had required--that had virtually no artificial gravity system and only limited inertia dampeners--that meant her meager crew of five and their cargo was thrown around like ragdolls unless they’d had the time to strap themselves in. As it turned out the crew had secured themselves when Yuko took the wheel, but the cargo was left rolling on the floor. Magnetic locks on her boots was all that kept Yuko in place as she whipped the wheel hard, corkscrewing through a gap in Admiral Collin’s blockade both to show off that she could force herway through such a tight hole and offer an insult to him that he’d left a passable gap in his plans. Proper procedure was to request clearance, but hey, she had been told to get to the palace _immediately_.

Her poor cargo had no way to stay in place, it wasn’t strapped into one of the standing supports, and it couldn’t adhere to the metal in the shop. If there was fabric, or even synth-leather, then maybe, but not hard metal with only bumps and ridges to offer traction for human feet in heavy boots. That cargo rolled up the way and over the ceiling with a pitiful cry before Yuko reached out with a hand to grab it.

The poor cargo was a woman, fully grown at only roughly four feet tall, her six segmented limbs bound down tight together. Her antennae flicked pitifully, the hairs were out of place and it was hard to hear anything properly until they were back in line. Her large, faceted eyes were like deep, dark amethysts but she was partially blinded by the bright lights of fire outside the window and the pinpoints of colors over the controls. Her body was covered in a soft, downy fur, it cascaded over her head and down two of her four shoulders, pure white like the majority of her body and decorated with streaks of black and shining iridescent purple to make the white all that more startling. Yuko didn’t know if her team had captured the insectoid in a state of undress or if she had been stripped out of her usual ornate robes to make her lighter and easier to carry, but she didn’t really care. The woman would have had to be stripped-searched on the Cascade anyway, this just made it easier on her.

“Where are you going, priestess?” Yuko purred at the woman. She so so slight compared to the captain. The human woman stood tall, at least two feet taller than the little bug. Her black hair was cut short on top and shaved close under that around the back her head and ears. Her fatigues hid it but muscles flexed as she steered the ship one-handed, twisting the ship around in a way that made one of her crew gag behind her, and the lovely little insect dangled upside-down in front of her face.

“You won’t win, monster,” the insectoid priestess had a surprisingly pleasant voice. It was almost musical, even when she was talking low with anger. “Even if I die you won’t win.”

“Who said anything about dying?” Yuko laughed as the Cascade came into view. It was in orbit around the planet, outside of the twin belts, and to the Captain there was no more beautiful a sight. She dropped the priestess to the ground and made for the ship, letting her tumble with pitiful cries all the way to the back of the skimmer.

 

* * *

  

The High Priestess Leopa was roughly handled as she was transferred into the Cascade’s holding cells. Everything was too bright for her, she couldn’t see in the bright lights and the humming of the ship’s engines through the hull confused and disoriented her. She was curled up in the corner, trying to hide her lidless eyes from the overly bright lights and get some bearing on her situation. Her hands had been unbound along with her legs when she was brought on-board, but only to be put into new, more secure cuffs at her four wrists and two ankles. She could move them to some degree, but if she brought her hands or feet too far apart a thrumming, buzzing shock would go up her arms and leave them numb and useless. To find her way out of this, or at least to accept the inevitability of her position, she would need to clear her mind. And so she clasped her hands together as she prayed.

Her hands had four fingers on each of her upper hands, and three on the lower. They were structured so that while she didn’t have a thumb the fingers on either edge of her hand could rotate and function in roughly the same way, although with a vastly different range of flexibility. The fur on her head continued in a thick mane down the back of her neck and to her wings, giving the impression that the large but thin membranes burst out of the expanse of fluff. Her wings had lost some of the lustrous, lovely scales that covered them in large spots of glittering purple iridescence on a snowy white field when she was stolen away and roughly handled, but thankfully her wings hadn’t been torn or damaged. The only thing for her modesty was a hip wrap in a faint blue color, belted plainly in a darker shade of blue. She wasn’t mammalian and had no breasts, although the mane of her fur extended down to her chest and purely by the ample fluff it did create the illusion of the glands, and that left only the cleft between her legs as something to be covered.

Leopa told herself firmly that her nudity was nothing to dwell on. The invaders had taken her when she was getting ready to sleep for the day, and ripped what little robes and jewelry she’d still had on from her, but Saint Tigra had taught her the virtues of humility when she was chosen to succeed him. She could suffer through this indignity, and many more.

_I have indignity enough right now_ , Leopa thought bitterly. She kept her lower hands clasped and carefully, wary of the shock that would come if she was too free with her movements, she reached up to gently stroke the hairs of her antennae back into place. She would die blind, but she would at least hear what was happening around her.

 

* * *

 

“How long are you going to hide there, eh?” Yuko grinned as she came into the cell. She’d changed out of her fatigues and was half into her dress uniform for seeing the royal court at the Eastern Palace, the jacket open and her tie simply hanging around her neck.

Poor Leopa twitched, her wings shivered, but she rose to her feet carefully and turned. Her antenna moved and told her where to face as she could hear her captor’s breathing, “How long are you going to keep me here?”

“Not long,” Yuko laughed as she came closer. In just a couple strides she had the short insectoid all but crowded into the corner of the cell, and she looked down at the little feminine creature. This close and Leopa couldn’t look Yuko in the face, simply because she couldn’t see where it was. “The princess wants you.”

“For what?” Leopa didn’t realize exactly how close Yuko was until she flicked her antenna and one grazed against the woman. She gasped, from the overwhelming sound of her antenna sliding against something solid and rustling the hairs on it, and from the physical sensation, and she stumbled back towards the walls. The human laughed low and came close again, and now Leopa was so very aware of how close she was, and that there was nowhere to go.

“No idea,” Yuko said, her voice low as she looked over the insectoid with a grin. “You’re pretty, more than the other erebidae, so maybe she wants a new pet.”

“A pet?!” Leopa gasped in indignation. “I am not--stop!”

Before the priestess could continue Yuko had reached up and touched along the lines on the alien’s belly. The plates of her exoskeleton were, for the most part, something that covered her completely and thoroughly except where her fur grew. But on her belly, where it would expand if she were to carry eggs, there were little lines of hypersensitive skin, devoid of fur and plates. If she did become gravid later those lines would be more prominent and more exposed as her belly grew under the exoskeleton plates. It would make her almost too sensitive to even think properly if that were to happen, but even with just the tiny, dark lines on her belly she could barely stand to be touched there at such a time. It was far too intimate, and felt far too strange and nice. Human fingers were so soft, and so warm, and it was something Leopa had never experienced before.

“You’re going to be touched a lot more than this, bug,” Yuko chuckled and slid her hand lower to pull on the hipwrap Leopa was wearing.

“Stop,” Leopa grabbed her hand clumsily with her own, all four trying to push the offending touch away, but because of her blindness in the light she couldn’t see well enough to react when the Captain grabbed her wrists by the restraints and shoved them up over her head. Her wrists were small and delicate, to the point where all four could be held maybe not easily, but functionally enough with one hand, and with the wall to pin them up against and Yuko’s greater strength it left the poor moth-like woman wiggling pitifully in her grasp with nowhere to go. With her hands out of the way Yuko pressed closer, her leg pressing between Leopa’s to force the insectoid’s legs apart, and Leopa had to tuck her ankles together to avoid the shock that would come otherwise. It left her partially clinging to her offender’s leg, and she felt the fabric of her hipwrap as it was finally pulled away.

“Was that so hard?” Yuko practically purred and Leopa turned her head away. She wanted to be dignified--but that was chased away as Yuko continued to trace the lines on her belly that lead down to the juncture of her legs. The touch was too soft and warm and strange to ignore, and it made her squirm and whimper in a way that Leopa truly wished she could control. The human’s fingers slid down between her legs and Leopa cried out as warm fingers trailed over thinner plates that did little to protect the solid mass of muscles under them from anything worse than a slight bump. Yuko’s fingers moved and found what she was seeking, a slight give in the hypersensitive skin where she could press her fingers. Even though she tried to tense against the intrusion Leopa’s slit parted for the human, and she gasped as those warm, soft fingers pressed inside of her. Like this it was too warm, her hand felt like it could just about burn her from the inside, her fingernails that Leopa hadn’t even noticed before then scraping along her internal skin, and Leopa squirmed and wiggled in the woman’s grasp. Even she wasn’t sure if it was to get away from the touch or to encourage it, though.

“Maybe you’ll be a good pet,” Yuko chuckled as she pressed two fingers into the erebidae priestess, not bothering to give her time to adjust or even stretch to accommodate the girth. “If you don’t have any bad habits.”

Leopa couldn’t reply, she couldn’t even think. Yuko’s fingers were never still and it was more than a woman of her people would have ever taken naturally, and the priestess had never been touched before by anyone else. She cried out and she arched her back, she tried to beat her wings and get away from it all, but pinned into the corner all she did was smack the membranes into the walls. Pressure was building in her belly as Yuko rocked her fingers into her harder and faster. It was an uncomfortable, almost familiar feeling as she was invaded, and it was distracting enough to the point where she almost didn’t notice the pressure on her mouth until there was something too hot and too wet forcing it’s way in.

The poor priestess’s whimpers and cries were lost as Yuko pressed a hard kiss to her and forced it deeper. If she hadn’t metamorphosed yet then Leopa could have bitten her with her mandibles, but alas, she’d lost them in exchange for wings and fur and beauty. Biting had seemed like such a small exchange for flight, but in this place it didn’t help her at all. She couldn’t fly in the higher artificial gravity the humans kept on their ships, and her wings wouldn’t help her now with the way they were pinned behind her. Without teeth to fight back or the strength to pull away she was forced to endure the kiss that felt molten against her mouth and curled proboscis. And through it all the pressure in her belly grew and grew, seeming to get worse with every thrust of the human’s fingers, until finally Leopa couldn’t hold it in anymore. She was forced into orgasm from the assault and as she came her body relaxed and fluid gushed from around the invading fingers. Yuko jerked back and dropped the insectoid as she did, and Leopa was still trembling in the last of her fading climax as she got to her hands and knees in her own fluid.

“Looks like I’ll have to tell her you’re not housebroken.”


	2. Princess Sidra

“Captain Oda,” the princess greeted the captain as she came to her. Any other time she would have sent someone to collect her prize and see the woman off but today she was impatient. As soon as she had word that the erebidae had arrived she’d gone to see it herself. “You’ve brought me what I asked for?”

“Of course, Princess Sidra,” Yuko was more subdued in front of the princess than she’d ever been in front of anyone else. Maybe the abundance of her dress had distracted her, amethysts and sapphires in excess set in silver and gold adorned her neck and wrists, beads made from the gems decorated her carefully embroidered silk dress and the delicate fabric of her veil. Or maybe it was Sidra herself that distracted Yuko with graceful movements and her soft, sweet voice, and the faint glimpse of a face that held beauty immeasurable behind the sheer fabric that kept her modesty. The captain realized after a moment she was staring, and brought her prize before her to present to the princess.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Princess Sidra said with a smile as she cupped the erebidae’s chin. Despite the conflict she loved the look of the people, the shining plates that made their exoskeleton and the luxurious fur that grew around their heads and at the joints of their wrists and ankles. She didn’t wait and moved to stroke her fingers through the mane of the lovely white moth’s fur, her fingers burying into the fluff covering her chest. She expected some response, something, but the little creature made a soft sound and turned her head away from the touch as her wings trembled and pressed against herself harder.

“I made sure she was broken in before she got here, no reason to have a willful pet, right?”

“An emphasis on broken, it seems,” Sidra said dryly. She raised a hand and waved the captain away as she brought the insectoid closer. “My deepest thanks to you, Captain Oda. You’ve brought me what I wanted and faster than I could have ever imagined. I’ll ensure you’re properly rewarded.”

“Thank you, Princess Sidra.”

The erebidae’s antenna twitched as she listened to the fading footsteps, and she whispered low, “Why did you want me?”

“Because you’re beautiful, and I love beautiful things. I want to protect them and keep them where I know they’re safe,” Sidra smiled and turned the insectoid’s head towards her again. “What is your name?”

“I am High Priestess Leopa, and I am… I was to become the Living Saint after Saint Tigra left us.”

“Was?”

“I am a prisoner,” Leopa said and her antenna flicked back and away from Sidra.

“A prisoner can still be a saint,” Sidra said as she watched the insectoid. After a moment she raised her hand, and flicked it just a little, and a servant brought down the lighting in the great room used for greeting dignitaries. The setting was to mimic dusk on Earth, just after sunset, and Leopa’s body posture changed almost instantly. She could suddenly see after being blinded and disoriented for so long in human lighting, and she looked towards the human Princess. Sidra touched Leopa’s hands, caressing them carefully as she looked over her strange fingers, before she slowly removed the restraining cuffs one by one. “From what I understand your people don’t eat when they change, but you still consume.”

“We drink,” Leopa agreed and she rubbed her wrists carefully once they were bare.

“Then are you thirsty? Sit,” Sidra ordered. The word was in sharp contrast to the question, and Leopa looked around and sat down carefully on the edge of a couch. Sidra didn’t kneel, but she leaned down to take Leopa’s foot and remove the cuff from her ankle there. She gave the insectoid a look, and Leopa raised her other foot so the last restraint could be removed with it.

“I--I am, but, why…” Leopa faltered. After Yuko she’d come to expect worse treatment from someone in a higher position of power, but the princess was… disarmingly kind.

“I have no intention of making you miserable, my beauty. I want you comfortable and content,” Sidra placed the cuffs aside for a servant to fetch later, and she simply put her arms under Leopa’s knees and wings to pick her up. The erebidae was incredibly light compared to a human, and the princess smiled as she held her close. “I’m going to take the time to warn you now that if you try to escape you won’t find it a pleasant experience. The Eastern Palace is not this building. It is this planet. You cannot leave unless it is by my will, and nothing here happens without my knowledge. Keep me happy and I will give you all you want and more, but do not test me or you will regret it. Do you understand what that means?”

“Yes,” Leopa whispered. She knew, and it was why the princess could be so kind when the captain was ruthless. This place functioned because Sidra demanded it to, every person bowed to her, everything revolved around her and her happiness. She didn’t have to fight for what she wanted because what she wanted was the only thing that could exist in the Eastern Palace. She wanted Leopa on a whim and she was given her, but if Leopa acted out, if she tried to escape, if she was no longer something worth having because she was a problem…

Her thought was cut off when the Princess Sidra held her close and pressed a kiss between where Leopa’s antenna emerged from her head, her breath warm and disorienting on the sensitive hairs.

“Good.”

 

* * *

  

Getting a drink meant taking a detour through the castle and Leopa had to endure being poked and prodded by a number of people. She was still nude and it left her feeling overly exposed, especially when the tailor Sidra called for wrapped measuring tape around her body and touched over the oversensitive lines on her belly. Leopa tried to swallow any whimpering sounds but she wasn’t successful for the most part, and she just barely kept from squirming under warm human hands.

At some point the tailor left and someone came in to look over her body in a scientific way, but when it happened she couldn’t tell. She might not have noticed at all if she hadn’t suddenly been poked with a needle and had a tiny vial of deep blue blood drawn.

“Wh-what? Why--” Leopa flared her wings suddenly and the people fell back for a moment, except for Sidra.

“Calm yourself,” the princess commanded and she picked Leopa up under her lower arms, holding the short creature off the floor completely and the erebidae pressed her antenna back and folded her wings again. “I only want to see what your body needs so I can feed you best.”

“I could have told you what I need,” Leopa glanced away as she was settled into Princess Sidra’s arms again and the people came again, this time being less careful as they opened Leopa’s mouth and prodded, poked, inspected her all over. Everything was touched and fondled as the princess held her. Her body, her hands, her feet, she felt her wings being carefully moved and manipulated, the fur on her back touched and parted to inspect where her wings emerged, even her antenna and eyes had careful fingers on them for brief moments. And then, suddenly, it was over, and it was just the two of them again.

“There, finished,” Sidra purred. Leopa curled up a little and covered her belly with her arms.

“I--I could have told you what I want to drink,” Leopa said hesitantly.

“My lovely pet,” Sidra held her close and kissed the top of her head again. “I wouldn’t trust you right now. You might tell me to feed you a poison so you can be a martyr as well as a saint.”

“I would never do that!” Leopa said suddenly. Princess Sidra pulled back from her and looked down at her, but this time Leopa held her gaze. “Life is so short and so precious. I would never give it up, I would never die before it’s my time.”

“Is life so precious for all of your people?”

“Of course it is,” Leopa said. “Isn’t it for you?”

The Princess Sidra just smiled at her and held her close again to kiss her between her antenna once more.

 

* * *

  

Despite Captain Oda’s warning the first few days of Leopa’s capture in the Eastern Palace were strangely relaxed. She wasn’t given clothing, but rather silver chains and bangles set with purple stones, and when she asked about it Sidra simply said Leopa was too lovely to hide under fabric. It was an odd compliment, it made Leopa feel flustered and a little proud, but at the same time she was aware that Princess Sidra didn’t adhere to the same rules. She was covered, her dresses layered and decorated to excess, and she rarely lowered her veil. When she did even Leopa, who knew very little of humans, knew she was beautiful.

Leopa was expected to sit at the princess’ feet and stay still and quiet during the dawn and dusk while she attended her duties. She got her drink when the princess ate, although the sweet taste of nectar and tea that was familiar to her slowly changed into something strange and alien. But she didn’t feel bad and if she was going to be fed something odd then that was really the least of her worries. Every so often Sidra would bury her fingers in the thick mane of Leopa’s hair-like mane of fur and stroke through her, and the poor priestess wished she didn’t find it as soothing as she did.

“Come, my pet,” Princess Sidra said as one group of people left. Leopa had paid attention at first, hoping to obtain some important information, but as the day wore on it was harder and harder to pay attention. She’d slowly lost some of her sight, the morning light had some through the windows and even though the building was now kept dim for her the humans couldn’t blot out all the light and still function. Without darkness it was hard to tell who was who, and human voices all sounded awkwardly similar to Leopa so it was hard to tell who was talking sometimes.

Except for the princess. Her voice was something Leopa could recognize right away, and she got to her feet carefully as she turned towards where Sidra should be sitting. The human took her hand and brought her close, and wrapped her arm around Leopa’s waist in a way that made the moth whimper as she was settled into the princess’ lap. A kiss was pressed between her eyes and she felt warm breath on her face as the princess sighed.

“I’m going to miss you today when you go to sleep, today promises to be very tiresome.”

“Why would you miss me? I’ve hardly done anything,” Leopa said, and she felt the princess’ hands slide along her side and over her belly, playing with chains of silver and amethysts as soft, warm fingers brushed over her exoskeleton and the hypersensitive lines over her belly. It made Leopa whimper as the princess let her hands wander over her body, stroking over her but always soft, always sweet, so very different from Yuko that it was hard to think they were the same species.

“You keep me company, my pet. You soothe my mind, even when you distract me.”

“I, ah, I distract you?” Leopa whimpered as she relaxed into the touches. She felt the princess’ lips against her head, between her antenna, between her eyes, and then lightly against her mouth. Oh, how much easier it would be if the princess was rough and cruel and demanding. Then Leopa could steel herself against the touches, she could act as if it were an attack to suffer through. But this? This was something so much sweeter and so much worse. It broke her down just a little every time, and she nudged into the kiss to return the touch slowly. Sidra’s fingers trailed over Leopa’s belly, touching along the plates of her exoskeleton and then along the dark lines on her otherwise white body. She gasped and jerked back a little, her wings fluttering but in this gravity it only made a breeze, and with nothing else she could think of to distract Sidra from continuing the touches Leopa whimpered out, “Let, ah, let me stay with you, if you like my company?”

“I would love that, my pet.”

 

* * *

  

Staying with Sidra was more uncomfortable than being put in her rooms, but a little more freeing. During the day it wasn’t exactly subtle that Leopa was being locked in so she couldn’t try to escape, although she didn’t doubt what Sidra told her the first day she came to her and she was sure if she did try to escape she’d be found anyway. Leopa was expected to take her place at Sidra’s feet again, settled onto a soft cushion and tucked against her leg at the princess would touch over her lazily. Through her fur, over her head, along her antenna in a way that made her shiver and just barely keep from whimpering. But even with all the touches Leopa slowly started dozing off, and as her head nodded against Sidra’s knee the princess put her sleeve over Leopa’s lidless eyes to blot out the light.

It was a few hours later when Sidra was shaking Leopa’s shoulder gently. Leopa sat up groggily, making a soft sound under her breath, and she felt the princess’ hand under her chin.

“Sit up, darling. I have something for you to drink.”

Leopa started to reach up, but in the noontime light she couldn’t see, and instead Princess Sidra put the edge of the cup to her lips. Leopa paused, but she accepted it for lack of anything better, and she dipped her proboscis to sip the tea slowly. It was far sweeter now that she was used to, but in a way that made her head swim pleasantly as she drank it down. When she finished Sidra stroked over her head and let her settle back down on her cushion. But once she was awake and fed it was harder to get back to sleep, especially as she slowly became aware of an uncomfortable fullness low in her belly. She’d had her last tea before coming to sit at Sidra’s feet in the morning, but without going back to her room she hadn’t been able to relieve herself. Maybe not too bad of an issue for a human, but the erebidae only drank, and with an extra cup of tea in her belly it was a much more pressing issue. Leopa shifted and moved, and she started to pull back--but Sidra put her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close again, and Leopa wasn’t willing to risk upsetting her.

“Princess Sidra?” Leopa asked, and her antenna pressed back in mild embarrassment as she spoke again, “Mistress?”

“Stay still, my pet,” Sidra’s voice was firm, and she slid her fingers through the mane of Leopa’s fur to stroke over her. “Bring another for her.”

Leopa was confused until she felt the cool edge of the cup pressed against her lower lip again, and she fidgeted. Drinking more now would only make the problem worse, but…

“Drink, my dear. Don’t make me waste it.”

Leopa nodded just a little and dipped her proboscis into the tea to sip it up through the appendage. Once again it was very sweet, and she didn’t want to leave anything behind. It wasn’t a quick drink, but Sidra didn’t scold her for taking longer with this drink than the other. Part of it was because every moment Leopa was worried that it would be too much for her belly, and when she finished the second cup she felt right about that. Her belly was overly full now and she wanted to get up and relieve herself--but instead she tucked in against Sidra’s leg again and tried to relax.

It wasn’t easy to relax, and even more so when the uncomfortably full feeling didn’t go away. It only worsened the longer she sat by Sidra’s feet. The poor moth wanted to do something, say something, but every time she might have brought it up the human princess buried her fingers in Leopa’s fur and stroked over her, and it made the erebidae swallow down any complaint she might have made. How terrible comfort could be in a time like this, it made her want to tuck in close to Sidra and cling to her, it made her want to be where she was instead of anywhere else.

“Did you hear that, my pet?”

Leopa startled a little at the question. She was distracted by the feeling of her full bladder, although she didn’t want to admit it, and she hadn’t noticed when the voices finally faded and it sounded like only Sidra remained.

“N-no, mis-mistress,” the moth whimpered, and it took everything Leopa had to keep from squirming where she was sitting.

“Come here,” Sidra said, and Leopa heard a soft rustle of fabric as Sidra patted her lap by the insect’s head.

“I--I c-can’t, I--” Leopa started to argue, but she was cut off when Sidra simply leaned down and scooped her up, and the moth had to tense hard not to let anything out as she was jostled as she sat on the princess’ lap. “Please! I--”

“Hush,” the princess kissed Leopa’s mouth and the moth quieted at the touch. Her fingers found the lines of Leopa’s belly, trailing down to the very top of her cleft, and she couldn’t keep from whimpering again. “How long is it your people live for, my sweet?”

“F-for…? Leopa whimpered, she was hardly able to think, the touch was so distracting and the ache in her bladder was worse and worse each minute, but she tried to force her way through it. “For th-thirty years, not as--not as long a a human. And w-women live longer than men...”

“Part of that is your body,” Sidra said softly. Leopa felt her move oddly, and then gave a cry when she felt the princess’ soft lips against her neck, tracing where the thicker plates of her exoskeleton on the back of her neck met the thinner, more malleable ones on her throat. The touch was warm on her cool body, and it only mounted the pressure in her belly. Arousal came with it’s own fluid, and she barely had enough room inside of her so as it was.

“You’re beautiful, your limbs are so slender, your fur is so soft, your colors are stunning. Your eyes are more glorious than any gemstone I could buy,” the princess murmured against the moth’s neck as stroked her fingers lower between Leopa’s legs. This wasn’t the rough touch Yuko Oda had treated her to before, and her body betrayed how hard she was trying to tense to keep herself from leaking as Leopa opened to the probing fingers. She cried out as the princess slid a finger inside of her slowly, stroking over the relatively cool and oh so slick skin as she moved to nuzzle into the fluff of Leopa’s chest. “I adore you, my pet. But you aren't as good at getting what you need from your drink as you should be. The teas you make aren’t potent enough to give you all you need, and you’re almost completely incapable of conserving anything extra. You’ve been scanned during your nights, and my scientists have been studying your body, your blood, your diet. Today’s been so dull but it’s been so worth it.”

“H-how--why?” Leopa could barely keep up with what the human was telling her. Every careful stroke and thrust of the princess’ finger made her open a little more to the touches, made her whimper more. Sidra took advantage of the willingness of her insect’s body and slid her finger out of her just so she could rock two inside. This time Leopa cried out, and she trembled as she tried to tense to hold everything in. It was unbearable now, the pressure of her bladder was unignorable, and low in her belly as her arousal grew that pressure simply added to it. She felt like her stomach must have been stretching visibly to show how full she was now, and oh, she was getting closer, she wasn’t going to be able to hold back then, and she shook her head, “P-please, _please._ ”

“I’ve been talking about you all day, my dear,” the princess said softly as she pressed her fingers deep inside of Leopa and swirled them to get a desperate cry of need out of her lovely pet. “And I’m ready to make you my offer. Become mine, my pet, and only mine. Announce it to your people, and use your sway over them to tell them I only want to give you what is most precious. With the erebidae as my property I can give your people drink designed to keep you healthy, better than what you can make yourself. Your lives will be doubled, even tripled with proper care. And life is precious, isn’t it?”

“Y-yess…” Leopa whimpered, not entirely sure if she was agreeing with Sidra or encouraging her probing fingers. She wasn’t able to keep still anymore, her hips rocking into the touches, breathing harder, and oh, oh no, she wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. She was going to let something out.

“Then let me give you what you care for most. Tell your people to stop resisting, to become mine. And, as a show of your devotion to your new princess, you will become mine utterly and completely. You’ll be my slave to do with what I wish.” Sidra’s breath was warm on Leopa’s mouth before the human pressed a kiss to her.

This time Leopa was more eager, her proboscis curling around and circling Sidra’s tongue, his hips bucking into her fingers as she was overwhelmed--with the over, with the feeling, with the heat of the human’s body pressed against hers. The bright light was leaving now, maybe the sun was setting or maybe the palace was being darkened for Leopa now that the princess was done with her work, and slowly the moth could see easier. When it finally happened and she felt a trickle down her leg she wished she couldn’t, Leopa pulled back with an undignified whimper-but it was too late. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, and her antenna were flat against her head and nearly along her back as she released the pressure that had built in her belly--at least one of the pressure there at any rate.

“I’m sorry--I’m sorry!” Leopa cried out in embarrassment. She wasn’t sure what to do, she looked away, expecting to be yelled at, mocked. But instead there was a soft laugh and Sidra’s lips found the delicate lines on her throat again, and Leopa whimpered. The princess had stilled her hand at first, but now she rocked her fingers deeper, faster in Leopa’s overly slick passage, and she coaxed a loud moan out of her moth.

“That isn’t an answer, my pet,” Sidra purred. She didn’t stop, and why should she? Clothing could be handed to her servants who would clean it, or replace it if they must. Leopa was what she wanted, and she curled her fingers against a slick, firm place inside of the erebidae as she moved them.

“Yes!” Leopa cried as she bucked her hips, and another rush of fluid covered Sidra’s hand, stickier this time and more viscous. She wasn’t able to think, her body going, and Leopa was brought close to press her face into the swell of Sidra’s breasts as the princess held her close and kissed between her eyes again.

“That’s just what I wanted to hear, my sweet slave.”


End file.
